


your existence alone is my fairytale

by soobasaur



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BTS are yeonjun's talking animals, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soobin is a Confident Gay, TaeJin - Freeform, Taejin are Soobin's parents, Yeonbin, Yeonderella, hueningkai as the sweet fairy, i swear taegyu aren't mean in this, like they help build yeonjuns outfit, soobin as prince charming, taehyun as the mean step brothers, taehyung and seokjin best kings, this is literally cinderella, yeonjun as cinderella, yeonjun is a panicked gay, yeonjuns stepmom is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: after reaching the age of 20, prince soobin's family holds a ball in an attempt for the boy to find his everlasting love. during the magical night he comes across a blue haired beauty who disappears the moment the clock strikes twelve. the prince makes it his mission to find the boy who stole his heart, his only lead being a lonesome shoe.in other words, the yeonderella fic we all needed
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	your existence alone is my fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D
> 
> before we start, this is also a social media au on twitter, it's a lot more visual so if you prefer that version you can read that  
> [here!](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf/status/1317188972104323072?s=20rel=%22nofollow%22)  
> if you want some music to listen to as you read i've created a playlist based off this fic that you can listen to  
> [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FX1Q7ueaAvKK34zUY66RE)  
> 

Once upon a time, in the bustling city of Seoul, there was a blue-haired boy named Yeonjun. He lived in the house nestled above the family bakery, tucked away in the bare attic. All of his friends absolutely adored him, and by friends that would be the animals that kept him company.

There were the birds he named Kookie and Minnie, the white mice hobi and joonie, and the house cat yoonie who he had a love-hate relationship with. Even with all these animals surrounding him, Yeonjun still felt alone. The room was threadbare except for the thin mattress, which he could feel the springs inside every night, a nightstand balancing barely on three legs, and a vanity with a cracked mirror. It wasn't much but it was all he was given, and he knew he should be thankful.

This was his life from now on and he needed to come to terms with that He would never stoop as low to wish he had the life his two stepbrothers, Beomgyu and Taehyun, lived. The two both had gold littering their necks but a hard made of stone. He had always craved having siblings but he was instantly thrown in the middle of fights and petty arguments between the two.

They all mainly revolved around Choi Soobin.

Prince Choi Soobin.

Son of Kings Taehyung and Seokjin, next heir to the throne.

And the love interest for both his brothers. eonjun wouldn’t call it love, even though he knew nothing of the sort. But was loving the idea of someone’s power and fame love? Yeonjun didn’t think so…. He hadn’t felt love in years, ever since the death of his father, he’s lost everything he once took for granted.

A bed where he could sleep soundly and not worry about spiders crawling onto him, being allowed to sleep in as long as he wanted, and especially the smell of freshly baked pancakes every Saturday morning. Or just the feeling of one’s arms around his waist, the feeling of safety when someone tucks you in, hearing the words I love you. Yeonjun craved it, he craved the so-called emotion of love, but he gave up the thought years ago, the day when a broom was shoved into his hand and he was pushed into the attic.

He had been forced to accommodate to this new way of life ever since. He shouldn’t be too sad about it, at least he had shelter and food on the table.

He knew his stepmother didn’t give a single shit about him, but maybe his brothers did? On late nights he would catch Beomgyu baking up the goods for their bakery instead, unlike his stepmother, who forced him too. Other days he’d catch Taehyun sew up his threadbare clothes, and iron his disheveled ones for him. It was the little gestures that kept him going, but these gestures were very rare and minuscule.

It didn’t help him forget the sleepless nights they had help caused or the scars on his heart from keeping them happy and satisfied.

Happy enough to keep him for a day longer.

|| || ||

“Why is my breakfast taste so mediocre?” Beomgyu scoffed one early morning, pushing his plate away and tossing the pancake onto the ground, where their cat yoonie gobbled it up. At least someone appreciated his cooking.

“Sorry Gyu,” Yeonjun apologized, immediately picking up the younger’s plate and scurrying off to make a new one. He never quite perfected his father’s recipe.

“Your right, it is pretty mediocre,” Taehyun agreed, always following behind whatever Beomgyu said, pushing his plate away and turning his head in annoyance

Yeonjun came rushing back with new pancakes, plopping them onto everyone’s plates and drizzling the exact amount of syrup for each of them. Beomgyu liked his quite bare and Taehyun liked his drowned.

His stepmother liked neither. Yeonjun had given up on trying to impress the cold-blooded woman, she was nothing but vile towards him. He never saw what his father saw in her, from what he saw the woman had no room in her heart for love.

She merely glanced at the plate before her and walked away, not before making sure to let him know what his chores were for today. As usual, he was to clean the chimney and sweep the bedrooms once again. How much dust can three people produce??? 

He stood to the side as he waiting for his two younger brothers to finish, they were taking little bites when all of a sudden Taehyun gasped and showed Beomgyu something on his phone. The other male grabbed it and read whatever was on the screen with greedy eyes, smiling as he gave it back to Taehyun. The other male grabbed it and read whatever was on the screen with greedy eyes, smiling as he gave it back to Taehyun.

> **Kim Taehyung** ✔   
>  _@kingvantae_
> 
> Hello everyone, Taehyung here. If it were up to me I'd have my messenger send everyone handwritten letters, but since this is the digital age I have turned to twitter. So here we are. 
> 
> +
> 
> My son Prince Soobin **_@princesoob_** has recently turned 20 and it's time we found him someone to settle down with.   
>  Since he is quite picky, we have decided to help him out by hosting a grand ball in an attempt for him to find love. His   
>  words, not mine "I am very gay, only males please."
> 
> Every male from the age of 18-23 is invited, wear your best outfits and bring your best moves to woo my son into marrying you. 
> 
> The ball will take place this weekend at the Castle, starting at 7pm.
> 
> Good Luck, can't wait to see you there!
> 
> **Prince Soobin ✔  
>  ** _@princesoob_
> 
> Everyone I'm not /that/ picky <3 can't wait to see you there!!

Yeonjun couldn’t help but let a surprised gasp leave his lips, a ball? He fit right into the age range, he could definitely go. He didn’t have much but he’s sure he could manage an outfit and he was already an expert at dancing, and to leave the house and go-

“Whoah whoah,” Beomgyu chuckled, stopping the elder’s track of thoughts. “You think your gonna woo the prince?,” he laughed, standing up as he shoved his plate harshly into Yeonjun’s hands, causing him to stumble backwards.

“You could never,” he sneered, cackling as he signaled for Taehyun to follow him. Taehyun shoved his plate and gave him a shove for good measure and went upstairs to choose their outfits for the ball later that night.

Yeonjun quickly scrubbed away at the dishes in his hand, humming to an unknown song as he got his work done, moving quickly around the kitchen as he wrapped up his duties, giving a satisfied smile as he rushed upstairs, past his step famil’s rooms and up the rickety steps into his so-called bedroom. He threw his wardrobe open as Kookie and Minnie chirped curiously from his window sill and Hobi and Joonie squeaked and ran around his closet, burrowing themselves in his old scarves. Yeonjun giggled at their antics as he got on his knees and searched around his wardrobe until he felt his fingers graze upon wood, satisfied, Yeonjun pulled out a chest and fumbled around with the worn-down lock. He heard the quiet click and swung open the chest, rummaging inside until his eyes caught what he was looking for.

|| || ||

It was his father’s wedding suit, a crisp white color contrasting with the worn-out fabric. Yeonjun ran his hands over the fabric and inspected the little wear and tears. This will be a piece of cake to fix was Yeonjun’s first thought. The suit was the only thing close to formal wear he owned, everything else was hand me downs of his two younger stepbrothers, meaning everything was too short or out of his comfort zone. But the elder felt a wave of warmth come over him as he held the suit in his hands, this was his way of keeping his father close to him. Yeonjun let out a grin as he stood up and rummaged around for some thread, sitting down on the floor before his bed to start threading when his door was thrown open. On reflex, Yeonjun crumpled the suit and got on his knees, pretending to scrub the floors with his father’s suit, holding it like a rag.

It was his stepmother and her two evil spawns she called her children.

The woman sneered down at him and threw a broom in his direction. “Stop cleaning your filthy room, filth should live in filth like it should.”

The broom clattered beside him, “Sweep the chimney, that should take you until nightfall.” And with smirk she turned her nose up and left, Beomgyu and Taehyun sashaying quickly behind her. They slammed his door shut, old debris falling from it and adding onto the collection of dust on his floor. Yeonjun let go of the suit and held it up to his face, his eyes brimming with tears as he inspected the damage he had caused. New stains found themselves on the suit alongside new wear and tear from the scrubbing he did.

He wouldn’t be able to go to the ball. It took him hours to clean out the chimney only for his stepfamily to dirty it up the next day. And how was he supposed to manage fixing this suit? The priceless suit of his father, now ruined.

He tossed the suit onto his mattress and picked up the broom, choking back his sobs as he hurriedly turned away from his animal’s preening eyes, rushing out of the room to complete the chores.

Once the elder left the room his friends gave each other a knowing look and made their way over to he suit, Kookie and Minnie gently spreading it out with their beaks and Hobi and Joonie, scrummaging around to thread a needle, and even Yoonie helped by leaving the room and coming back with a mouthful of fabrics he stole from the elder’s evil stepbrothers. 

They all chirped to themselves as Yeonjun cleaned until his lungs were full of dust and fingers calloused from hours of scrubbing.

|| || ||

Yeonjun sullenly walked upstairs to his bedroom, covered in soot and dust he turned the knob only to be bombarded by his only friends. His birdie friends Kookie and Minnie lifted up a pile of fabric from the bed and flew over to him, draping it over his shoulders as the mice Hobi and Joonie pushed a pair of cleaned up shoes to place by his feet. 

Yeonjun could feel tears rush to his face as he took it all in, he was overwhelmed with emotions as he admired the suit placed upon him. 

“It’s perfect,” he whispered in awe. He’s never worn something so put together in his life, he admired himself in the cracked dresser mirror as he touched up his hair.

For once in his life he felt... _pretty_

Yeonjun let himself smile and feel at ease as he checked himself out. He could finally let loose of all the stress of keeping the house pristine and dance the night away. Other the late night dance sessions with his broom he hasn’t been able to stretch his legs for a while. 

After all these years, Yeonjun was feeling like himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaannnddd that's the first chapter! i hope you enjoyed :D if you did /please/ leave a comment, it rlly motivates me to write and makes my heart dance <33
> 
> let's be friends! follow my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)  
> byebye~


End file.
